My Maura
by MissToastie
Summary: "How can you say that? You mean more to me than anyone ever has!" Maura slipped her shirt over her head. "You know how much I love you, Jane." / RIZZLES. (Rated M for a reason - sex swearing)
1. Chapter 1

It was late Friday afternoon when Jane and Maura entered Jane's apartment in a frenzy. Jane kicked the door close as her hands were occupied unzipping Maura's canary yellow dress. The car ride home from work had been frustrating, both knew as soon as the car would stop and they were out of sight from the world that their lips would crash together in a heated passion.

The week had been long, the pair were caught up in a big case that lasted 8 days straight, but today they finally caught the perps, and Cavanaugh had given the team the weekend off.

Maura pushed the detective back against the door; her hand felt the door until she latched the chain. "I want no interruptions." Her voice was low and her eyes stared into Jane's.

The noise Jane made was somewhat of a moan as she pushed them off of the door. They stripped their clothing and were almost naked when they reached Jane's bed.

"Off." Jane demanded and pulled Maura's panties off. The white lacey underwear fell to the floor behind them where Jane's underwear joined shortly afterwards. "Spread 'em" she growled as the blonde underneath her opened her legs. The darker haired of the two set her hips down on Maura's and began to grind into her.

Their wet pussies rubbed together as Jane set the rhythm, she leaned back and held on to Maura's legs and listened to the moaning sounds coming from the woman that lay underneath her.

"Fuck!" Jane hissed as she felt Maura's thumb rub circles on her clit. "Mmmaura!" Jane continued to grind her hips only harder and faster now. "I need your fingers inside me." She climbed off Maura and did what was wanted of her, she sucked fiercely on Maura's neck as she coated her fingers with her wetness and slammed them inside her. She spread her legs and welcomed fingers inside of her own center and let out a pleasurable moan.

They rocked against one another as their fingers thrust inside each other. Maura grabbed a fist full of dark curls, pulled Jane's head back and dragged her tongue up the detective's neck. A few weeks ago during a similar sex session, Maura had discovered Jane's weak spot. Her neck being licked.

Jane purred into Maura's ear as they continued a rhythm to a beat that only they understood. She felt Maura's insides get tighter around her fingers as she slipped a third finger in and rolled her thumb over the engorged nub. The Medical Examiner thrust her fingers faster in and out of Jane, deeper and deeper, wet sounds filled the room, and she breathed heavily into her lovers ear. Maura was first to come with Jane soon following.

After both orgasms were ridden out, Jane rolled over and collapsed against the mattress. Both women panted and slowed their breathing down. Maura sighed and Jane knew what it meant.

There was only so many times you could call what they were doing a one night stand. The last three months they spent having sex at least once a week when their lives allowed them to. Casey was back on tour and Dennis was traveling from state to state to promote his new book. The best friends knew what they were doing was incredibly wrong but they couldn't stop it if they tried their hardest. Everything was going well between them; everything stayed the same but the sex added spice and need to their friendship.

Truth be told, Jane was ready to end things with Casey and just solely be with Maura. But the Doctor wasn't ready to do that. She was fearful of the repercussions. She was an Isles by name which meant she had a lot to live up to. And being in a relationship with a woman was not one of the high standards Constance and Philip Isles would accept. Dennis was a humble man, he was successful, he dressed well and he spoke well. Most of all, he had Maura's parents seal of approval.

Both Jane and Maura hated the fact they were cheating on their partners but they couldn't control the urge they had for one another. Everything they did felt right. And still Maura wasn't able to end things with Dennis to be with Jane.

Maura sat on the side of the bed and placed her legs into her underwear, stood up and pulled them up.

"Stay."

"You know I can't." Maura's voice was low; she looked to the side and didn't dare to look at Jane. She knew how much this hurt her.

"Neither of them are in town." Jane stared at the ceiling.

"I can't get into the routine of staying here, Jane." Maura moved from the bed to find the rest of clothing.

"So we just fuck and then that's it, you leave?"

"It's more than just a 'fuck'."

Jane sat up, the sheet falling down and exposing her breasts. "Bullshit, Maura. It's clear I don't mean anything to you if this is what keeps happening."

"How can you say that? You mean more to me than anyone ever has!" Maura slipped her shirt over her head. "You know how much I love you, Jane."

"Yeah, you love me so much you stay with Dennis because you're afraid of your parents disowning you." Jane crawled to the end of the bed and knelt on her knees as she grabbed Maura gently around the wrists and tugged her forward. "I'm scared too, but I'm more scared of losing you. I need you in my life Maura, and not just as my best friend. You're the person I want to make love to, you're the one that I want to settle down with and have a life with. Do you know how hard it is being with Casey, hearing him talking about how he wants children with me? And here I am lying in bed next to him dreaming of a family with you!" Jane placed a gently kiss on Maura's right hand.

"I care for Casey, I do." She continued. "But I don't know how much longer I can lie to him. He comes home next week Maur, and" Jane swallowed and looked into Maura's eyes. "And we need to sort this out; I need to know if we are ever going to be together because if not, we stop this now. We stop this and you be with Dennis and I be with Casey and we become nothing more than best friends. We don't have sex, we don't spend hours making out on the sofa, we don't linger for hugs, no more staring, no more dirty text messages, nothing. I'm scared of everything too, babe, I'm scared my family won't accept this, and I'm scared our co-workers won't accept it either, but I know as long as I have you I'll be okay, I'll get through it. I just need to know if you think we are worth risking it all."

"We could never really last." Maura once again refused to look Jane in the eye.

"If you're going to do this Maura, at least have the decency to look me in the eyes." The detective walked over and pulled Maura's head up so their eyes met. "If you really don't think we can last then you look me in the eye and tell me right now."

"We can't do it Jane, we can't leave them it's not fair."

"Oh, because going around sleeping with each other behind the backs is fair?" Jane was raising her voice and she no longer cared. "You think about being with me every time you have sex with Dennis?" She raised her hands with frustration. "What, do you think when I have sex with Casey and I have to fake every orgasm and wish that I were tasting you instead of having _him_ hovering over my body?" She walked closer to her best friend.

"With his dick inside me while I wish I was touching this?" Jane cupped her hand over Maura's center. "You kissing Dennis when you should be kissing me? Is any of that fair Maura?"

"No." Maura whispered and quickly moved her hand to wipe her tears.

"We're good together, we always have been and our sex life together just proves we are meant to be together." Jane held onto Maura's arms and knelt down on the floor. "I had begging because Jane Rizzoli does not beg but this is you and I need you in my life, I need you to realise that you need me too, and not just as a friend but as a lover. As the person you spend the rest of your life with."

"Jane."

"No, Maura. No!" Jane felt she was in a lose-lose situation. "Don't break my heart anymore. Be mine."

Maura shook her head and tried to walk away but Jane held on. "Let me go."

"I can't just let you go Maura." Jane couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"I'm sorry Jane. If you can't accept that I have to be with Dennis for them, then we will stop. We will go back to friendship and I'll control every urge to hold you, kiss you," Maura felt numb as she watched the woman she loves let go of her hands and allowed her body to fall completely to the floor in a crying heap. "Make love to you."

"I want you to be mine." Jane sobbed.

"I can be yours."

"JUST MINE, MAURA. NOT HIS, NOT ANYONE ELSE'S BUT MINE. MY MAURA." Jane's voice was shaky as she screamed out in emotional pain.

Maura wiped her tears and left Jane's room, she grabbed the clothes that belonged from her in the trail of clothing that lead to Jane's room and quickly got dressed.

"Don't."

Maura turned to see Jane in a fragile state. Her arms were folded over her chest and she was sobbing.

"You're my Maura." Jane leaned against the doorway. "You're _my_ Maura." She repeated.

"I'll always be _your _Maura." Maura grabbed her bag from near the door. "And you'll always be my Jane."

"Don't go." Jane didn't know how but she now found herself in front of the woman she loved. "Don't love anybody else but me."

"I could never love anybody the way I love you." Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane's cheek. "Maybe we can be together soon, just not right now."

Jane watched as the love of her life left her apartment. She slammed her door shut and she fell to the ground, her arms wrapped around herself as her tears washed over her body. Jane curled in the fetal position...the only words that came from her mouth..."My Maura."

* * *

**1. Cheating is bad, kids.**

**2. I'm emotional and cried during this.  
**

**3. Yes I'll be updating my other fics soon. I'm the slackest. I know. I'm sorry.**

**4. I could write a second chapter or a third...maybe forth *IF* it's wanted.**

**5. Which means you have to tell me if you want this to be more than a one shot.**

**- MT x**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came around and Jane reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. Another day, another dollar. Another day, another murder. After spending the weekend ignoring phone calls, text messages, and emails from her best friend, her ex secret lover, her colleague - today was the day she had to finally face Maura and she was thankful that it was going to be at a crime scene with Detective's Frost and Korsak present, at least this way it wouldn't be too awkward.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her wild raven hair into a ponytail, her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, and she looked exhausted. Pulling her makeup out from the bathroom drawer she applied it thoroughly before collecting her gun, badge and jacket and heading out the front door.

* * *

"Shot through the heart." Korsak noted as he slid the purple gloves carefully over his hands.

"And you're to blame." Frost sang to himself and grinned toward his fellow colleague who shook his head.

"Darling, you give love a bad name." Jane joined in - singing in a soft tone so that only the three detectives and the medical examiner could hear her.

"Song reference, Doc." Korsak informed an unamused looking Maura.

"I'm familiar with the music of Jon Bon Jovi, thank you Sergeant Detective Korsak," Maura cleared her throat and focused her attention back on the victim. "I just don't appreciate the musical reference in front of a victim who quite clearly suffered a terrible death."

"Sorry doc'." Frost put his head down and tried to hide his smile.

"Single gunshot wound to the chest?" Jane asked as she bent over the body.

"Looks to be, but as per usual I'll have the full report once I get the body back to do an autopsy."

"Wallet has his I.D in it, Kevin Reynold's, 47." Korsak placed the I.D back in the wallet and continued to search. "Well it wasn't a mugging, $330 in cash still in the wallet. All his bank cards."

"Who called it in?"

"Site manager, turned up for work this morning, saw the vic laying there, thought he was a bum who had fallen asleep, turned him over to wake him up and saw the blood, called us straight away," Korsak nodded toward the site manager who was being interviewed by police officers. "He seems pretty shook up."

"Wouldn't you be if you turned up to work and found a dead body?" Frost questioned.

"That's usually what my job encounters." Korsak tilted his head to the side with a smirk.

"Ha ha, smart ass. I meant if you were a site manager." Frost rolled his eyes and then looked down to his female colleagues who were being abnormally quiet for them.

"You two okay?" The younger male detective asked.

"Just peachy." Jane stood up and removed her gloves. "I'll meet you two back at the station, I'm sure you'll cope without me."

Korsak and Frost watched as Jane walked away. Maura focused on examining the body in front of her, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

* * *

"Jane," Maura called from the morgue as she her best friend enter her office. "Is that the Mrs. Nichols case file?"

"Yeah, I was just dropping it on your desk." Jane replied with a bitter tone. "I've gotta get back to work."

"We have to talk about this, Jane," Maura pleaded. "We can't just leave it like this. We're best friends. We can get through this; we've been through much worse."

"Much worse?" Jane choked out. "What's been worse than this, Maur? Me shooting your father? That was nothing compared to this!" Jane closed the door behind her for privacy. "You broke my heart."

"No, no I didn't."

"Don't tell me you didn't break my heart, Maur, I know how my heart feels and I know who caused it to be this way." Jane roughly wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"We're better off as friends, Jane," Maura moved around and leaned against her desk, refusing eye contact with the broken woman in front of her. "Just friends, and nothing more."

"Just friends?" Jane's voice was shaking. She hated coming off this way. She wanted to be strong, but how exactly do you remain strong when your world is falling apart? "How can you say that? After everything we've been through? With everything we have?"

"It...it wouldn't have worked Jane, not in the long run, you know that as well as I do." Maura closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill from them. "Statistics show that.."

"Don't give me the statistic Google talk bullshit, Maura!" Jane snapped. "You do not get to sit there and tell me that we would not have worked after spending months..._months_" she repeated bitterly. "Making love to me, telling me how much you _love_ me. You're not that person, Maur. You're not the person who makes love to someone and then leaves them with some shitty excuse that they should just be friends," The detective moved to stand in front of Maura, she held onto her wrists and made the doctor's eyes reach hers. "Has something happened? Did I do something wrong? Did Dennis find out? Did he threaten you? Has Casey said something?"

"No," Maura shook her head and twisted her wrists from Jane's grip. "Nothing like that Jane. I just...I can't lose you as a friend. I can't have you as a lover. I'm...I was brought up differently to that, I was raised to believe there was a strong man out there who was willing to wed me and father children with me. Someone I could spend forever with."

Jane stared at the ground. No words to say. Her heart was hurting. Her mind was racing. Her body was numb.

"I love Dennis."

"And me?"

"You know I love you Jane. More than I've ever loved anyone. I don't want to ruin our friendship, Jane." Maura was crying, seeing her best friend broken, knowing she was the cause of it.

"Yeah," Jane let out a small laugh. "You should have thought about that before you stuck your fingers inside me."

"Jane!" Maura scoffed.

"How can you love me more but decide to be with him? What? Because it's easy?! Tell me, Maur," Jane stood up and headed toward Maura's office door. "Did it feel good to string me along? To play with my heart? Did you get off on it? Knowing you were going to hurt me?" Her voice rose. "Sure, let's screw the best friend physically and then screw her over emotionally!" Jane mocked as she opened the door. "Just do me a favour, Maura, stay the hell away from me!"

Maura threw the pen she was holding onto the floor and stormed after Jane. "Jane!"

"Forget it, Maura." Jane slammed her hand against the elevator button.

"We are not ending it like this," The honey blonde grabbed Jane's wrist. "Please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Hurry up," Jane kicked the elevator door just before they opened. "I need time, Maur." She entered the elevator and pressed the bullpen's floor.

Maura stepped inside the elevator before the door closed and shoved Jane backwards. "Please don't do this, Jane."

Jane moved to the side of the crying woman in front of her and hit the 'STOP' button with a loud thud. "Don't cry."

"You're acting like you're the only one who is hurting from this, Jane," Maura sobbed and held herself close. "My heart hurts too, Jane. My heart hurts too!" She screamed at the detective. "But I can't do it, I.."

Jane threw herself forward and kissed the doctor harshly. A rough, needy, hungry passion broke out between the two of them. She pushed the doctor against the wall and hiked up her skirt. Maura, with a quick pace, undone Jane's pants and allowed them to fall to the floor. She pushed her fingers into Jane's underwear and was welcomed by sopping wetness. Jane too was greeted by wetness as she plunged her fingers deep inside the one she loves. They met the same rhythm, two fingers in each, thumbs grazing over engorged clits, sloppy kisses and panting filled the room until the two came undone around one another.

Rizzoli moved back and pulled her work pants on, careful where her left hand went as to not get Maura's juices no her work clothing. She looked over to Maura who had slid down the wall crying. "Maura?" Jane's voice was full of concern as she kneeled in front of her love. "I didn't hurt you did I? Oh god, I didn't, I didn't force you?" Jane breathed a sigh of relief as Maura shook her head. "Then what is it, Maur? Talk to me!"

"I'm pregnant, Jane," Maura sobbed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**1. I'm in and out of recovery at the moment. Please understand that I am not always in the right frame of mind to write. I'm sorry this is shit but I admit I did feel pressured to write chapter two. So I apologise if it's nothing like you wanted. Life's not easy and Jane and Maura have got them selves in a pickle. Let's have faith in my writing. I love Rizzles. Remember that!**

**2. One thing I will NOT tolerate is receiving direct messages of abuse on here. I've reported one person due to the horrible things that were said to me. There is no need for anyone to abuse me just because I haven't updated in a long while. While I appreciate your interest in my writing, and you have know idea how much it encourages me; this isn't easy for me and I'm really busy with so much shit in my life at the moment.**

**Let me know your thoughts, good and bad, just not abusive - please.  
- MT**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane held Maura close to her chest, stroking her hair as the M.E sobbed silently; an occasional 'sorry' was heard but Jane brushed it off with a soothing 'Shh' and tightened her hold on her broken best friend.

The elevator doors opened, Maura wiped her eyes and stepped out with her head down as she made her way to her office with Jane hot on her heels.

"How far are you?" Jane asked breaking the silence as the pair sat down on opposite lounges.

"I don't know," Maura shrugged as she leaned forward, grabbed a few tissues from the box in the middle of the table, and delicately blew her nose. "I couldn't be more than 6 weeks."

"Didn't your test show you how far you are?" Jane questioned - admittedly knowing nothing about pregnancy tests.

"I've not ran any tests yet," Maura sighed. "I'm just basing it off timing."

"What?" Jane leaned forward. "Maura what do you mean you haven't ran any tests?!" Jane's voice was a little louder than she had intended. "How do you even know that you're pregnant?!"

"I haven't had my period in six weeks, Jane. I'm two almost three weeks late."

"So you automatically jump straight to pregnancy?" Jane moved to sit next to the woman she loved and held her hand. "What happened to the Maura who doesn't jump to conclusions? There are so many different reasons why your period could be late, sweetie."

"I haven't miscalculated, I'm not ill, I've not changed routines nor am I exercising excessively, unless you call our sex life excessive exercise," Maura allowed a small smirk to creep onto her face. "I'm not taking any medications and I'm not stressed."

"You're not stressed?" Jane stared at her in disbelief. "Well shit at least that makes one of us." She watched as Maura looked away. "I know I say this often but for a genius you're really dumb." Jane placed her index finger on Maura's jaw and tilted her head back toward her and wiped the fresh tears with her thumb. "We're getting you a pregnancy test."

"The sticks aren't always accurate, Jane."

"So we'll do a blood test, file it under Jane Doe and wait a few hours until the results come back." The detective stood up and extended her hands to help the blonde to stand. "I don't think you're pregnant."

"You're hoping I'm not pregnant." Maura corrected her.

"Well yeah I could live without thinking that a Flintstones character had his little swimmers inside of you."

"You know, I don't make fun of Casey." Maura raised her eyebrow as she gathered what was needed for a blood test.

"Yes, but you're polite and frankly, I'm not." Jane flashed her famous Rizzoli grin.

"Do you know how to draw blood?"

"No Maura. I'm not sticking a needle in your vein and drawing your blood, the thought of that makes me want to puke," Jane gulped and felt a sudden rush go through her body. "I can't hurt you like that."

"Jane its drawing blood - not attacking me with a needle!" Maura laughed it off. "Have you done this before?"

"I'm a detective not a nurse!"

Maura sighed and placed the tourniquet on her left arm and tightened it before she began to pump her arm. "I've only ever had to do this once for myself." Maura patted her arm and felt for a strong vein. "I had a dream that I contracted Sepsis and it terrified me to the point where I ran tests on myself to make sure that it was only a dream." She grimaced as the needle went in, she grabbed the tube and began to draw blood. "Thankfully it was."

"It must be so difficult to be you sometimes." Jane smirked. "Can I ask why you didn't use protection with Rockmond?"

"Can you get ready to place your fingers over this for me, please" Maura removed the needle, then the tourniquet and gave Jane the cotton ball to hold on her arm. "We usually use protection, but that night we didn't. We argued and it turned into sex."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No I rather enjoyed the dominance."

"Good to know." Jane mumbled as her face fell.

"You asked, Jane." Maura sighed and placed tape and a new cotton ball on her arm. "You know I enjoy sex."

"Am I better than him?" Jane blurted out. She needed to know.

"Yes." Maura smiled and watched as Jane looked to her chest checking for hives. "The best I've ever had."

"Whatta good ego boost." Jane placed her hands either side of Maura who was now sat on a table in the autopsy room. "What's your gut say?"

"You know I don't listen to my intestines," Maura paused. "I don't want to be pregnant. I'm not ready to be a mother."

"I'll help you."

"That's not fair on Dennis."

"Screw Dennis, he doesn't even have to know, end this with him and we can raise the baby together."

"He'd make a good Dad." Maura crossed her arms and avoided Jane's eyes.

"This all goes back to how perfect it would look for your family, doesn't it?" Jane pushed back off the table. "How will it look that Constance and Jonathan Isles daughter fell pregnant to her boyfriend of 7 months?!"

"Don't you dare judge me, Jane!" Maura's voice was shaking; she was on the verge of tears again. "I didn't want for this to happen, any of this!"

"You're the one who started this Maura! You're the one who got drunk and confessed your love to me in the bathroom of The Dirty Robber!" Jane harshly wiped her face as a tear fell. She refused to cry anymore. "I was fine before you told me how you felt, I was fine denying my feelings, It didn't matter to me that I was telling myself I was mistaking the love I felt for you!"

A few moments of silence passed as Maura took in what was being said to her.

"We've been doing this for four months, Maura." Jane bent at her knees so she could look up to the woman she so deeply loved. "Four months you have been my every thought of every day. I've gone from someone who was barely interested in having sex, sex felt like something I HAD to do because I was in a relationship." Jane swallowed the saliva that had formed in her mouth. "And now? Now I crave it. I literally crave you every single day, and it's not just about sex, it's about being with you, feeling you, making you moan my name, touching you, loving you."

"Jane." Maura whispered as she closed her eyes. Her tears ran down her face.

"These hands," Jane grabbed onto Maura's hands. "I can't imagine my life without them to hold, and these arms, these arms belong around me Maur - just like my arms belong around you. Holding you, you being my girl, and I being yours." Jane's heart began to beat incredibly fast, she shook and she no longer could control the tears that fell down her face at the same pace as the woman's in front of her. But she no longer cared. Maura needed to know how much she loved her.

"Your heart deserves so much love and someone who will look after it and I swear there is no one out there who could love you like I love you, no male, no other female, nobody. I love you, every inch of you, I love your feet, I love your pale legs and your thighs and I would love them if they grew bigger or grew smaller and your toned stomach, and how amazing you look in lingerie and how equally amazing you look wearing nothing at all or even wearing my old clothes, your breasts, your breasts feel so good against my palms," Jane placed her hands over Maura's breasts in her dress. "And nothing has ever felt so good against my awful scar ridden hands, every inch of your body, every inch of you make me feel so damn good, I don't even remember that I have the scars because you make me feel beautiful about them. You make me forget them. You make everything in my life feel complete."

"I love you so much." Maura sobbed out as she cuddled into Jane's neck. "What are we going to do if I'm pregnant, Jane?!"

"We will deal with it," Jane closed her eyes, hoping the results would come back negative. "I don't want you to be pregnant with his baby but I will love it so much because it came from you, and the baby could be the start of our perfect little family, we could start a football team of little Rizzoli boys and girls and they'll inherit your smart genes, and I'll teach them everything they need to know about baseball and we can go on big family holiday's to Disney Land and Paris and anywhere you want to go."

"I want seven Rizzoli's with you." Maura spoke softly into Jane's neck.

"We can have seven kids, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, Grumpy and Sleepy will have the perfect life with their two Mama Bear's."

Maura moved back from Jane's embrace. "Please tell me they aren't names you like."

"No baby, they're the names of the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White." Jane giggled and leaned in to kiss Maura who returned the kiss without hesitation.

"I was more of a Cinderella girl." Maura smiled as their lips parted. "And Bambi."

"Ma was obsessed with Snow White, I think if she had her way she would have had 10 kids."

"One Jane is enough."

"They only stopped because Ma was afraid of having more boys."

Maura looked over to her computer as the results notification echoed throughout the morgue.

"Are you ready?" Jane held onto Maura's hand. "No matter what, I'm here for you."

* * *

**What? I love 'cliffhangers'. **

**Reviews are always a beautiful and happy making thing to read **

**What do we think? Pregnant or Not Pregnant? **

**- MT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

I'm sorry to say this is not an update. About a week or so ago I uploaded a personal note but it got deleted.

Unfortunately my hard drive on my laptop is...how to put this nicely...fucked? That's a good word for it. My laptop guy got back into town last night and will be at work tomorrow so I'm taking it in to him to see if there is anything he can do to recover my hard drive.

Hopefully he can because My Maura chapter 4 is 55 % done and Seven Days chapter 2 is 75 % done.

I have been writing a few one shots but have been skeptical to post them because I've yet to update these two fics.

I thank you for your patience, and if my hard drive is not fixable I will be re-writing the chapters and updating soon. If the hard drive is fixable...then I'll be waiting to get the documents off it and finishing them! I am seriously so so sorry and feel like I let ya'll down.

Take care, and hopefully ya'll stick around for the updates!

**- MT**


End file.
